Wolverine
Personality Wolverine is a very headstrong and strong-willed man. Despite the fact he can be insensitive, he is actually a very caring, loyal and self-sacrificing person. He is always willing to defend someone who needs it, X-23, Charles, Spyke and anyone else. Despite his temper and violent attributions, he does try to control them and teach the 'youth' violence isn't the best option, but that sometimes it is needed and sometimes is the only way. He is a lot like his comic book version. He seems to consider Kitty and X-23 like daughters, so may see the X-Men as a whole family. Wolverine is known to be very sarcastic, point out the obvious, and be extremely blunt. Although he prefers to be alone, he does enjoy the company of those he likes and sometimes can become nervous when given a job he feels he may not excel at. Early Life Little is known of the feral X-Man called Wolverine. His accelerated healing makes his age impossible to determine. Rumors abound in the theories about what he has done and been through, most of them originating from his own tampered memories. It is known that in World War II he fought alongside Captain America, protecting the Allied troops as well as freeing those held by the Nazi SS. When the two broke into Auschwitz, the first person they rescued was a young boy named Erik Lensherr. Then, sometime in the mid-to-late 60's, he was one of many subjects of a cruel experiment known as Weapon-X. During this project, he worked with a man who would become his major rival, known as Sabretooth. The rivalry of the two is so violent, that one time Sabretooth mused at the thought of it being their destiny that one of the two would destroy the other. After Wolverine liberated himself from this project, he spent years roaming the Canadian wilderness, until he was found by two trappers, who brought him to a wrestling match in which he fought a bear. The video of that fight was taped by Magneto, who showed it to his then-partner, Charles Xavier. Xavier used his Cerebro unit to locate Logan and sent his new student Ororo to find him. Ororo arrived just as Magneto himself tried to recruit Wolverine, but Logan opted to join Xavier's cause. With his memories reduced to a flashing series of contradictory images, Logan comes to the Xavier Mansion at the request of Professor Charles Xavier. The object of fear, awe, and speculation on the part of the students, he inspires the X-Men in good ways by providing battle tips after clandestinely watching Danger Room sessions and in bad ways in inspiring conflict between the core group of X-Men simply by virtue of his loner status and aggressive behavior. At some point, Logan decided to leave the X-Men. He returned after he supposedly smelt trouble, however, he later remarked it may have been Toad. Regardless, Xavier welcomed him home and told him that he was missed during his absence. Notes * Middleverse the first time Wolverine does not appear. * In Spykecam, Logan and Scott are both shown to be black belts. * For Christmas Wolverine's relaxing in a bar alone, shooting pool. * Every time Logan & Charles have a serious conversation, they take place outside. * This is the first episodes to touch on Wolverine's backstory. * Magneto was liberated from a POW camp during World War II by Wolverine and Captain America * Mystique is able to mask her sent from Wolverine even when beside him. * Rogue, Wolverine, Blob, Beast and Spyke were all captures by the military and sent to Area 51. * Gets a new uniform in black with golden stripes on the shoulders in The Stuff of Heroes. * The graffiti mural in the opening scene of Mainstream has distortions of Wolverine, Rogue, Cyclops, and Jean Grey. * Magneto tries recruiting Wolverine via Colossus. * Wolverine saved Rogue's life by talking her down when she looses control of her powers. * Storm and Wolverine are off-screen tracking Mystique down after the events of Self Possessed. * Charles Xavier, Shadowcat, Wolverine and Rogue are the only X-Men to have any lines in X23 * Jean Grey, Amara, & Logan all went horseback riding. As seen in the picture on Jeans billboard. * Rogue, Storm, Wolverine and Beast all appear in No Good Deed, but have no lines. * Wolverine helps X-23 take down part of HYDRA. * Wolverine's worst nightmare is going through the experimentation of the Weapon X Program. * Ororo was pouring tea for Logan, while her hands started shaking Logan put his on hers to calm them. Not even pulling away when Kitty walked in. * Wolverine took out his claws to slic open a door, dispite not having his healing powers. * Despite all the images of the X-Men in The Future, Wolverine doesn't appear in any of them. * Grim Reminder is the first episode to focus on Wolverine, who would go on to get a single episode about him in every season. Where as Storm and Charles Xavier only get an episode each. * Owns two Harley Davidson''s. The blue one when he's in uniform, and the red one when he's in his civilian clothes. * In a possible relationship with Ororo Munroe. * Has no biological children, but does have a female clone, created from his DNA, named X-23. * Wolverine get's a single episode about him in every season. Trivia * When designing his costume, they used colors closer to his brownish uniform from the Marvel Comics. * According to Producer/Writer/Director Boyd Kirkland, their hands were always tied with Wolverine because of the violent aspect of his power and nature, and he was an adult. The two episode that were focused on him also had to have two other students present the whole time. Nightcrawler was in both. * In Marvel Comics, Wolverine competes with Cyclops for the love of Jean Grey. But since she was changed to a teenager, the love triangle changed from Wolverine to Duncan Matthews. * Hugh Jackman's Wolverine appeared in all nine X-Men films, including a cameo in X-Men: First Class. Jackman holds the record for number of times portraying a superhero character in film. '''In the Comics' * Born in the later 19th century. * His real name is James Howlett. * He is Canadian. Born in the Northwest Territories, and even served in the Canadian military. * Had a half-brother who's dead. * The rivalry between Wolverine and Sabretooth originated when Logan killed Victor's brother. * Sabretooth always finds Wolverine on his birthday, and almost kills him, just to remind him he could. * Fought in both World War I and World War II. * Traveled the world and is completely fluent in English, Japanese, French, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, and Spanish. He knows some Thai and Vietnamese. He’s even an expert in computer systems. * Part of a Weaponized Program to make unstoppable human soldiers. He was know as Weapon X. Believing X for unknown. But it actually stood for the Roman number 10. Making him the 10th experiment. * Wolverine and Captain America were part of the same Weapon X Program. Steve Rogers being Weapon I and Logan as Weapon X. * Originally believed his Adamantium claws were given to him during the Weapon X Project. * When Magneto tore the adamantium from his body, it was revealed he had bone claws. * His mutation doesn’t affect the pain he feels, so it hurts every time he takes his claws out. * He can regrow his claws, and retract them individually. * Wolverine is a heavy drinker and smoker. * His famous tagline is "I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do best isn't very nice." * Wolverine trained Storm at hand-to-hand combatant. * Took it upon himself to mentor some of the younger women like Kitty Pryde, Rogue, Jubilee, and Armor. * Wolverine didn't know anything about his past before he went under the Weapon X Program. * It wasn't until the events of the "House of M" that he regained his memories. * After he regained his memories, Wolverine discovered he has a son named Daken. They never saw eye to eye, and Wolverine ultimately killed him in the Uncanny X-Force comic. * Has had at least 33 relationships with different women throughout the Marvel Comics. * Has an on/off complicated romantic history with Jean Grey. * Had romantic, yet undefined, relationship with Storm, and they run the Jean Grey School together. * One of his greatest loves was Mariko in Japan. They quickly fell in love and got engaged. Mariko broke it off during the ceremony, but he later learned Mastermind was behind it. They resumed their relationship, but Mariko was poisoned by an assassin. Instead of dying a slow death, she asked Wolverine to kill her. * Had a purely sexual relationship with Mystique in the early 1900's. * Silver Fox and Wolverine fell in love in the early 1900s and lived in Canada. On Wolverine's birthday, she was raped and killed by Sabretooth. Years later, they were reunited, but Sabretooth killed her again. * After World War II, Logan married Itsu, and they conceived a child. One day he found her lifeless body and presumed the unborn baby dead. He later discovers Bucky/ Winter Soldier had killed her, and the baby survived and became the mutant Daken. * Wolverine married Viper as part of a debt. Fortunately, the marriage didn't last long. * His rivalry with Cyclops led to a split within the X-Men. * Wolverine opened the Jean Grey School of Higher Learning. * A young Scott has been brought to the present day, and has a crush on Wolverine's clone, X-23. * Besides being a member of the X-Men and X-Force, Wolverine has been a member of The Avengers, and the Fantastic Four. The only other character to do this was Storm * Both Remy Lebeau and Wolverine used to be heavy smokers, but have each since quit. Category:X-Men: Evolution Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Animated Character Category:Male